The present invention relates to a light control for use with a ceiling fan and lamp assembly to control the light intensity of the lamp of the ceiling fan and lamp assembly, and more particularly to such a light control, which has protection circuit means that automatically cut off power supply from the lamp upon an overload or short-circuit.
Varieties of ceiling fan and lamp assemblies have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. A ceiling fan and lamp assembly is generally equipped with a light control for controlling the light intensity of the lamp. FIG. 1 shows a prior art light control for this purpose. This structure of light control 10 comprises a TRIAC 11, a transistor 12, and a CPU (central processing unit) 20. The transistor 12 is connected between the CPU 20 and the gate of the TRIAC 11. The other two terminals of the TRIAC 11 are respectively connected to the lamp 30 and the hot wire for controlling the phase of the lamp 30. When an input pulse width Tr is connected to the TRIAC 11, the gate current is produced at the gate of the TRIAC 11, causing the TRIAC 11 to change its connected phase angle, so as to further switch on/off the lamp 30, or regulate the light intensity of the lamp 30. This design is functional, however the TRIAC 11 may be damaged or caused to burn when an overload or short-circuit occurs.